


Faith

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: When Robin and Regina meet, it is love at first sight. But will their newfound love endure both of their complicated past and most importantly the heartbreak that came with it? Is true love stronger than anything else?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my friends, this is me with another story I hope you'll like. It will have a lot of angst and drama but also paired with a lot of love and comfort so... Can't wait for you to find out ! I hope you'll like it and I truly hope you're staying safe wherever you are :)

Regina was the Mayor of a middle town called Storybrooke, and right now she was visiting the fireman station for an official visit when her guide turned towards her,

“I’m gonna introduce you to one of our finest elements.” she smiled politely and he turned away,”Rob?” called her guide and the man in question turned around,

And time stopped.

She swallowed suddenly.

Her throat was suddenly dry.

Tall.

Broad shoulders.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Dimples.

“Shit.” she whispered to herself.

The man smiled, all dimples in display.

“Robin of Locksley.” he said, handed her his hand.

“Mayor Regina Mills.” she said.

His eyes seemed to study her and she felt suddenly very self-conscious.

“So beautiful.” he breathed and she blushed.

The firemen present shared a look but neither Robin nor Regina noticed it.

Too lost in their own world.

* * *

Regina was almost to her car after the visit, her mind still on that mysterious fireman when suddenly she heard her name being called out.

“Mayor Mills, please wait!”

She stopped and turned around.

Robin.

Robin was jogging to her.

He looked a bit hesitant, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“Please call me Regina.”

Why had she just said that?

“Regina, then.” he smiled again, blue eyes as clear as the sky.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

He took a deep breath and smiled,

God that was such a beautiful smile, it lit up his eyes and-

“I know it’s a bit unconventional but I was wondering if I could interest you in a date. I don't mean to be a bother, I was just wondering.”

She froze.

“A date?”

“Yes.” he bit his bottom lip.

“With you?”

This time, Robin laughed and that got a smile out of her.

“That was the idea, yes.”

She chuckled and he took a step closer, making her eyes widened.

“You don’t have to say yes, but I would be enchanted if so.”

Regina hesitated a second.

But…

There was something in him…

She couldn’t quite put her finger on what.

“I’m the mayor you know, which leaves me with not a lot of free time.”

He laughed again and she took a step closer unconsciously.

Like she was drawn to him.

“I’m a fireman myself, free time is quite a luxury.”

“Of course.”

Then their eyes locked and his voice got deeper as he added,

“I can’t really understand it, but I couldn’t let you go today without being sure I would see you again.”

Her heart missed a beat.

Or several.

And she blushed, like a twelve years-old with her first crush.

“ _Oh_.” she murmured, trying to hide her smile.

“You’re blushing.” he noted and she looked up at him, raising her chin.

“I’m not!”

“It’s really cute.” he added, and she blushed deeper as an effect which made him chuckle lowly.

A minute passed, minute where they just got lost in each other.

“Fine.” she answered softly and he beamed. “One date.”

“One date.” he repeated and then one of his hands put back a strand of hair behind her ear so tenderly her whole body shivered.

“When?” she murmured and he seemed so lost in her that he didn’t answer at first.

But then,

“Friday? The Hook’s bar?”

She smiled.

“Pick me up at 7:30.”

They exchanged numbers and then she climbed in her car and saw him watching her leave from where he was still standing.

* * *

Regina had been talking non stop about Robin and she noticed it when she saw the look on her best friend’s face.

“What?”

“Nothing.” shrugged the blond.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Emma, I can see you’re dying to say something. We both know you’ll end up saying it anyway so please?”

Emma chuckled.

“You should go for it.”

“Go for what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Regina. It doesn’t suit you.”

She blushed.

“I don’t know.” she said, answering her first statement.

Emma sighed.

“I’ve known you for years and never have I ever seen you like this over someone. _Ever_. You’ve gushed about that man you barely know for the last hour or so.”

“I do not _gush_!” exclaimed the brunette indignantly.

“Oh you do, babe. Robin this, Robin that, did I tell you that Robin said that? And did I tell you about his smile? And his eyes? And the way he-”

“Stop!” said loudly Regina. “I get your point. Loud and clear.”

Emma laughed and then studied her again.

“What is it, then?”

Regina sighed deeply.

“I have a complicated past.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean you can’t have a bright future though.”

Regina chuckled darkly.

“I don’t know if it’s worth it.”

“You mean you don’t know if _he_ is worth it.”

Their eyes locked.

“Maybe.”

Emma sighed.

“Look, we’re having this discussion, right?” Regina nodded, “Well that is enough for me to think that you know deep down that he might actually be worth it. And that’s also what scares you. How much you want him to be worth it.”

A silence.

“This is why you shouldn’t keep friends after 10 years. It’s annoying that you know me so well.” pouted Regina and Emma laughed in answer.

* * *

Robin was lost in thoughts.

He had not wanted to actually ask someone out since Marian died, 5 years ago.

They had been weeks away from their marriage when a drunk jackass in an SUV had decided to take away the love of his life in a blink of an eye.

He had taken Robin’s fiance and every dreams and hope they had had for over 6 years together.

Everything was gone.

Robin had not date anyone else in 5 years.

Not even for a month.

He had had one night stand – would be lying if he said otherwise, but no feelings involved since Marian.

He had just not thought it worth it.

Marian was gone and with her his chance to be happy and in love.

He had made his peace with that.

Had not wanted to open up his heart again to anyone.

But today at the station…

When he had locked eyes with Regina Mills.

Everything had changed.

And Robin couldn’t for the life of him explain why.

There was something in that woman…

It was like the moment he looked into her eyes, he knew.

He was born to look into them.

* * *

The night of the date had arrived.

Regina was anxiously awaiting Robin and then the bell rang.

And her heart dropped.

She walked to the door and opened it.

Robin’s eyes widened as he took her in.

“God. You look so beautiful…” She couldn’t help but blush. And that made him smile. “I like that I can make you blush, it looks lovely on you.”

She blushed further and he chuckled.

Then she raised an eyebrow,

“You know two can play that game, right?”

Her sass was everything.

So he smirked.

“Well, now I’m curious.”

She bit her bottom lip and closed the gap between them. His eyes widened when she leant in, kissing his cheek very tenderly and lingering for a few seconds.

When she receded, there was a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Well, point taken m’lady.” he murmured and she smiled, “Shall we?” he offered her his arm and she took it.

“Gladly.”

And Regina realized Emma had been right,

She wanted him to be worth it.

So badly.

* * *

They were sat in front of each other in a cosy restaurant and Regina took a sip of her red wine, studying the man in front of her.

God, he was handsome.

She cleared her throat and he looked up, smiling at her.

“So, I do have a question.” she said.

“Ask away.”

“Are you in a habit to ask women out after they visit the fire station?”

He laughed.

Her heart stopped.

“No, this is a first.” he told her honestly and she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“Good answer.” she winked at him, sipping her glass and he chuckled.

“Now, my turn.”

“I’m all ears.”

“How can a woman as accomplished, smart, beautiful as you still be single?” her eyes widened and he added, teasing. “Because trust me when I say that I must apologize for my entire kind for sleeping on you all this time.”

It quite took her by surprise.

And then she laughed.

Really laughed.

It had been a while.

His eyes sparkled happily at the sight.

“It is actually by choice.”

“Oh, now I understand better. You must have left quite the heartbroken men behind...”

She shook her head playfully.

“Stop that, you charming thing.”

He bit his bottom lip.

“I’m just glad you agreed to this.”

“I am, too.”

And she did.

She really did.

So much so that for a second she actually considered talking to him about everything.

So she added very seriously,

“I’ve had… a complicated past to say the least and-” she started to fidget, eyes getting lost and mind turning to gooey.

This wasn’t a good idea.

She…

She couldn’t do that.

No.

No…

Suddenly, something brought her back to Earth, back to the present.

Robin had taken her hand and her eyes fall on it, still breathing heavily.

But somehow the contact was making her feel grounded and she looked up,

Then their eyes locked.

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s uncomfortable for you.” he murmured gently. “Really.”

She opened and closed the mouth.

“I…”

“Regina, look at me.”

She did and there was nothing but understanding there.

And too much understanding actually for someone who would not have known pain and grief, too.

So she let out the breath she had been keeping in.

Because somehow she knew that he knew.

She didn't need more for now.

“I mean it.” he murmured, his thumb stroking her skin. “Truly. We’re here, and this is true. Our past doesn’t matter. Not right now.”

She smiled weakly, grateful.

“Thank you.”

She took a deep breath and smiled.

“Better?” he asked.

“ _Much_ better.”

Robin smiled back.

“Good. How would I look if I made you cry for our first date?”

She chuckled.

“Are you implying making me cry on our second date would be acceptable?”

“Are you implying there will be a second date?” he shot back and she bit her lip, hiding a smile.

And then their eyes locked again.

God, she could not have enough of looking him in the eyes.

This was dangerous.

This was potential heartbreak.

And yet...

“Yes.” she answered softly. “Yes, I think there will be.”

He smiled brightly.

God she was in trouble.

* * *

_**Flashes of future** _

_Regina took a deep breath and came in._

_He was waiting for her._

_Their eyes locked and he looked so very pale, she just knew he had not slept at all._

“ _I-” she started but her voice broke, along with her heart._

_She couldn’t do this._

“ _Regina.” he got up, blue eyes wide open. “Please, I just need more time. More time to prove that we can work this out.”_

_She opened the mouth but nothing came out and she played with her wedding ring, tears finally falling from her eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They left the restaurant after their amazing first date, and Regina smiled as he opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman.” she teased and he laughed,

“Maybe me being a gentleman will be able to interest you in a walk in the moonlight, with me?”

She bit her lip and saw his eyes follow the movement, making her heart stutter.

“Yes, I think so.”

Robin smiled and gestured a way to her.

“So, what was it like to grow up in England?” she asked and he smiled again.

“Amazing, actually. I had the time of my life, there. Europe is really something else.”

“Why did you move?”

He looked at her, embarrassed she realized.

“Oh my God.” she laughed, “Don’t tell me that you followed a girl, here!”

He blushed,

“Would a beautiful girl make it less embarrassing?”

She laughed again and it was a beautiful sound.

“So you followed a beautiful girl in the States.” she thought about it, “Actually, I’ll change my mind about that. I think it’s quite romantic.”

“That’s me.” he shrugged. “The hopeless romantic.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly, making him chuckle.

“What happened to her?” she asked and Robin froze.

“It’s complicated. Too heavy for a first date.” he winked but she had seen the pain on his features.

A small silence settled.

“Do you wish to come back, then?” she asked.

Robin took a deep breath and seemed to ponder his answer.

“Not particularly at the moment.” he smirked and she chuckled.

“My God, you’re the worst!”

They both laughed and he walked closer to her, she could feel the electric tension between their close bodies, making her lose her mind for a bit.

And then she realized he had talked to her.

“Regina?”

“Yes?” she shook her head.

“You asked me what it was to grow up in England, what was it to grow up in Canada?”

“Cold.” she smirked and he laughed.

“I gather. How did you end up there?”

“My dad was working with the Defense, we lived around the world actually but in Canada the longest for some reason.” he hummed.

“Do you miss it?”

She thought about it.

“Not really. I never really felt a belonging to a place, more to the people inside of it.”

“Do you feel like you belong here, in the States?”

“I do.” she smiled softly. “I feel at home here, for the first time in forever and that is not a feeling I intend to give up.”

She was about to say something else but their hands brushed and her heart stopped altogether.

“I can understand that.” he said, voice a bit hoarse.

It brushed again and God if she wanted to take his hand.

But she didn’t dare.

“Don’t you miss you family?” she asked, more like murmured.

Their hands brushed again, longer this time.

“I do. But I try to see them every two or three months, so that’s actually quite okay.”

Again, their hands.

Her heart would give out.

She was sure of it.

“And your friends?” she asked, desperate to think about anything else but finally feeling his skin on hers. "Don't you miss them?"

“I’m quite happy where I am, actually.”

And saying that, he finally took a hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers when he saw she had no intention of pushing him away.

Her heart was beating so loudly he had to hear it, she chanced a look at him and his cheeks were a bit more red that earlier, which comforted her.

Then he looked at her and what he saw had him smiling so softly she melted.

“What about your family,” he asked as if nothing had happened, as if his thumb wasn’t stroking her skin tenderly and that wasn’t sending shivers down her spine. “Do you miss them?”

“Sometimes.” she answered and then he brought her a bit to him and she smelt his perfume and her heart was back hammering in her chest. “But I, too, am quite happy to be where I am.”

He bit his lip to stop the smile,

And it was her eyes that couldn’t look away this time.

* * *

They had walked around for more than an hour, but it was starting to get cold and even if Robin had given her his jacket, it was time for their date to end.

Even though none of them wanted it to.

They stopped in front of his car, hands still joined and their eyes locked again.

Robin seemed lost on her and she blushed.

“You’ll have to stop looking at me like that.” she murmured and he smirked, took a step closer.

“Oh. And why is that?”

She chuckled and one of her hands stroked his chest lightly, making his swallow.

“Just saying.”

He shook his head, chuckling.

“Are you still up for that second date?”

Regina scrunched her nose, pretending to think about it, and his freed hand found hers on his chest, squeezing it.

“I think I may be able to find room for you in my busy schedule.”

He laughed again.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

She laughed loudly and he smiled in answer,

“You have a beautiful laugh, you know that?”

“Thanks.” she blushed.

And then,

Tension ran high.

Because they both knew what time of a date it was.

“Robin…”

“Regina.”

“I really hate this moment when I don’t know what to say or-”

“Then let me help you with that.” he murmured, and one of his arms found its way around her waist and she gasped as he brought her to him.

Her heart was beating erratically in her chest as he leant in, nuzzling her nose.

Regina’s hands gripped at the lapel of his jacket to try and ground her.

“Can I kiss you?” he murmured, blue eyes so intense.

She scoffed.

“Well, I’m doing my best with my signals here so-”

But he cut her, crashing his mouth on hers and if she was surprised, she recovered quickly and kissed him back. Robin’s hand found its way to her hair and he deepened the kiss, which had her moaning in the back of her throat.

They finally broke away, breathless.

“I wanted to do that the moment you stepped out of your house.” he murmured and God, was her heart even beating?

Regina smiled and one of her hands cupped his cheek, tracing the dimples there.

“That long?” she teased.

“That long.”

“Well then… You should have a reward for such an amazing self control…” she whispered and he smiled.

“I think so, too.”

“What could it possibly be…” she leant in, and he did too.

“No idea.”

“I’ll think of something...”

They were barely an inch apart when she caved and kissed him again.

Regina felt like she didn’t want to let him go.

Ever.

It was so terribly scary to her, and yet she couldn’t have enough of that new feeling.

* * *

They stopped in front of her house after having spent the entire ride sneaking glances and smiles at each other shyly.

Robin turned off the engine and looked at her.

“I hate the end of a first date.” she broke the silence first,

He chuckled and took her hand, stroking the skin there tenderly.

“This was an amazing first date, Regina.” she nodded, smiling. “And I would very much like to see you again, soon.”

She tilted her head, still smiling.

“You’re so charming, you know that right?”

He laughed again and kissed her hand,

“I kind of play on that to get you to see me again.” he winked and she laughed again.

“Well…” she intertwined their fingers and his eyes widened in delight. “I have a birthday party at a friend’s on Saturday.” and then she blushed, “It might be a bit soon for that, but if-”

Robin seemed like he couldn’t help himself anymore and he cupped her cheeks, cutting her and kissing her quite passionately.

“Saturday works for me.” he said, a bit breathless and she was, too. “I’ll get someone to cover my shift, for once.”

She frowned slightly,

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your job.”

Robin smiled tenderly and then put a strand of hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek again, eyes boring into hers.

“I have not been quite so sure about something for a very long time, Regina.”

And the way he was looking at her…

Oh God, she was addicted already.

And couldn’t help herself.

She leant in and stole another kiss from him.

“I should probably go.” she whispered against his lips and his smile.

“You should.” he kissed her again.

She laughed and receded,

“I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Seems like an eternity to me.”

She shook her head and slapped his shoulder playfully.

“Stop it!”

He laughed and took her hand, kissing it.

“Until then, m’lady.”

Oh God.

She couldn’t help it.

Leant in and kissed him again.

Robin cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss and if they kept that up she would not be able to restrain herself.

So she receded, and he pecked her lips again, for good measure.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

And in one last smile, she was gone.

Before coming in she turned around and waved at him, who was still waiting for her to be safely in before leaving.

And then she came in, closed the door and leant on it, closing her eyes and smiling so hard her cheeks actually hurt.

* * *

“ _Ouuuh my new boyfriend is so dreamy_ ” said a voice in a mocking imitation a few meters away and Regina screamed and jumped at that voice.

Emma was there, laughing and eating some left over cookies.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“You gave me a key for emergencies.” shrugged Emma,

“And what was the emergency, then?” asked Regina, getting up and frowning slightly.

“I wanted to make sure your new date wasn’t a serial killer, and I wanted to know all about your date if he wasn’t.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Regina blushed.

“It was fine.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“ _Fine,_ huh?” then she pointed at the door, “That all display was a date being _fine_ ?”

Regina hold her stare for a few seconds,

And then caved,

“Okay. I’ll deny it under torture if needs be…”

“But?”

“Best date of my life.”muttered Regina, blushing from hair to toes.

Emma beamed.

“I knew it.”

“You knew nothing!”

“I saw your smile when you came in!”

“It was my usual smile.” said stubbornly Regina and Emma laughed.

“Oh come on now, it’s me. I know you better than that! You can afford to be honest with me, you know I won’t hold it against you. Ever.”

Regina took a deep breath.

“Something was different with Robin. I don’t know what, I don’t know how and I don’t know why. I just…”

“You just know.” said Emma and Regina nodded. “Well, my friend. When you know, you know.”

“It terrifies me.” murmured Regina and Emma smiled sadly and walked to her, squeezing her hand.

“I know it does. But give him a chance, will you? You look way too happy not to.”

Regina took a deep breath.

“I don’t think I’d be able not to even if I tried.”

And that,

That was even scarier.

* * *

Robin was driving home, fingers anxiously tapping on his steering wheel, lost in thoughts;

Lost, period.

Because this night had been magical, the kind of night and feelings he thought he would never have again after Marian died.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax his fingers as the lights went red and he stopped his car.

He had been trying to sort out his feelings.

He felt guilty.

Knew he had no reasons to, but…

Being with Regina the way he had been tonight, it felt awfully like cheating on Marian.

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He had not cried in so long…

Robin tried to understand why all of these feelings were back in full force tonight of all nights.

He knew why, though.

Because he felt things for Regina already.

And he had never felt _anything_ with anyone since Marian. Sure he had had his fair share of one night stands, but never _ever_ an attraction that went beyond that.

Never an attraction he wanted more about.

Robin had never wanted more with someone before his eyes laid on Regina Mills.

And after tonight?

After tonight he knew he could fall madly in love with her, with a bit of time.

He was so sure of it.

He knew what was awaiting him at the end of that road…

But what about Marian, then?

Robin took a deep shaky breath and the light turned green.

And then, he did something he had not done in a while.

“Marian?” he called softly to his dead fiancé. “Can I have a minute of your time, please?” he could picture her rolling her eyes playfully at him and his heart broke. “I just want you to know something. I hope you know I will always love you.” his voice broke. “Always. And I hope from the bottom of my heart that I am not betraying your memory, somehow. If … If you’re okay with me finding love again, please send me a sign. Please. Anything.” his voice broke again and he was having trouble keeping the tears in. “I can’t let myself fall in love again unless I know this is something you agree with. I won’t.”

He waited.

Nothing came.

Robin smiled so sadly and tried to chase the tears but this time a couple escaped his control.

He parked his car home and closed his eyes a few seconds, leaning his head back on his seat.

Was he betraying Marian?

This night with Regina…

He had never thought he would be able to feel that way with someone ever again.

And he didn’t want to let that go.

He didn’t want to let _her_ go.

But what about Marian?

Was he betraying her by opening his heart again?

His sweet, sweet Marian.

Robin took another deep shaky breath and opened his eyes.

And then caught sight of something.

And laughed.

And laughed again.

And again.

He laughed so hard that tears escaped his eyes freely as he cried of pain, and joy, and sadness, and unbelief.

Because right in front of him was a billboard for some new app, but that was not what had Robin in this state.

No.

What had him like that was the sentence written on large golden words right above the name of the app.

**LOVE AGAIN, YOU FOOL.**

And he knew.

He just knew.

This was his sign.

This was his Marian telling him it was okay to love again.

That she was okay, wherever she was. 

His voice shook as he murmured the next words,

“Thank you, Marian." and then in a murmur, "I will always love you.”


End file.
